


My woman

by YaoiOtakuForever



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Acceptance, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Acceptance, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Trans Character, Trans Grell Sutcliff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiOtakuForever/pseuds/YaoiOtakuForever
Summary: ‘Sebas-chan?’Her voice is more quiet that usual, it is as depressed as it had never been before, no happiness lies in her eyes.‘Yes, Grell?’‘Do...do you see me as a woman?’





	My woman

Grell watches her own reflection in the mirror, seeing every little detail of her appearance. Although she wears the beautiful, blood red dress she has dreamed of, made her make-up with more care than usual and her long hair reaches down to her back, like she loves it the most, she isn’t happy with the reflection on the mirror.

She doesn’t see the pretty, deliacate woman she wants to be, she only sees the body of a man stuffed in a dress, which is made for the other gender. She doesn’t have the slim shoulders she wants to have, she doesn’t have the soft facial features she envies in other women, she has absolutely nothing that proves her to be female. And she will never have any of those features.

‘Sebas-chan?’

Her voice is more quiet that usual, it is as depressed as it had never been before, no happiness lies in her eyes.  
The tall, handsome man behind her, dressed in an expensive, noble suit looks at his lover, wearing a dark expression as he heard her broken voice. In a soft voice he answers:

‘Yes, Grell?’

The shinigami’s throat feels drie, her voice trembles even more as she asks the question she is so afraid of:

‘Do...do you see me as a woman?’

‘No.’

The answer comes fast, like a bullet, without any hesitation, without any warning in advance. Grell‘s eyes look down at the floor, almost tearing up. She bits her lips and curses her own body, knowing that her wish will never come true. Just as she feels a sharp pain in her chest, something she shouldn’t feel as a shinigami, a hand gently grabs her hip, pulling her closer to the demon, while another hand is placed at her chin, making her look up into her lover’s dark eyes. Sebastian’s thumb carefully strokes her cheek, his eyes lock with hers. Grell blushes as his face comes closer to hers, she doesn’t know what he is thinking right now, she can’t tell it from his face, as always.

‘I don’t see you as a simple woman. I see you as my woman.’

He pulls Grell even closer to him, puts his one hand on her back and moves his other hand on the back of her head, embracing her gently. Grell’s green eyes widen, as she processes what she just heard. Sebas-chan sees her...Sebas-chan recognizes her as what she wants to be. 

‘Sebas-chan..’

She only whispers his name, looking surprised for a few more seconds, before a smile appears on her face. She puts her hands around her lover’s necks, just like in a dance and lays her head against his head. The demon looks down at Grell, pulling away the hand on her hand and instead offering it to her. He asks in a low voice:

‘Would you allow me the honour of this dance?’

Grell takes his hand, looking up, and answers: 

‘I do, Sebas-chan.’


End file.
